When love breaks and drives us to kill ourselves
by Lil fighter for good
Summary: Kira just killed Nicol and everyone is in a state of shock. Kira gets a glimpse of a picture, of a girl and a child. What relation did she have to Nicol? When she shows up and is going to Kill Kira, will she succeed or die? One-shot. R


Lil fighter for good: Hey this is my first fic, so please no flames and please review. This is a one-shot fic. Arigato. Ja ne."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam seed, only Athrun's sister and the child.  
  
Nicol starred into his fear and there was a quick flashback before his eyes.  
  
flashback  
  
Nicol sat at a table, across from his fiance. They ate while chatting. 14 year old Nicol was happy being with his fiance. The date was Febuary 11 CE 70.  
  
"Nicol, my mother is taking me to Junious seven in the morning. I won't be back till Febuary 16." Nicol's fiance said.  
  
"Okay and when you get back, I'll be waiting here with a birthday present for you." Nicol said with a smile and the 14 year old girl, that sat across from him, smiled. Nicol got up and so did the girl. They picked up the dishes and took them into the kitchen. Nicol's mother had gone out for the night and Nicol's father was going to be late. They did the dishes and went into the living room. The girl layed her head on Nicol's shoulder.  
  
"I love you so much, Nicol." The girl said.  
  
"I love you, too, Ayame." Nicol said and kissed Ayame on the forehead. Ayame's lifted up and her green eyes met Nicol's brown eyes. Nicol moved some of Ayame's blue hair out of her face. Ayame lounged at Nicol and wrapped her arms around his neck. They shared that night together and Ayame left the next morning. Nicol walked her to the airport where he saw Ayame's family waiting. Ayame's older brother, Athrun, waved his hand when he saw them. The two ran over and stopped.  
  
"Are you already to go?" Patrick Zala, Ayamae's and Athrun's father, said as he handed a backpack to Ayame.  
  
"Yes." Ayame said and kissed Nicol, then Athrun, and finaly her father.  
  
"Okay, then we best be off." Lenore Zala, their mother, said and grabbed Ayame's hand.  
  
"See you when you get back." The three left there said and the two took off. Nicol returned home and spent the day thinking. The next day there was an alert and Nicol turned on the tv.  
  
"ATTENTION!!!!!!!! JUNIOUS SEVEN HAS EXPLODED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAID TO BE THE DOING OF THE NATURALISTS AND THE EARTH ALLIANCE!!!!!!! 243, 721 PEOPLE WERE KILLED!!!!!!!!!!" The new caster said franticly and Nicol's mouth dropped. Mrs. Zala and Ayame were on Junious seven.  
  
Nicol snapped out of it and managed to get his grip, but another fear took over him as he looked down at a small picture he placed in his mobile suit, a picture that was sent to him. It was of Ayame and a young baby, a new born.  
  
flash back  
  
"Nicol, I survived. The only survivor. I'm so sorry it took me so long to contact you." Ayame said over the screen and Nicol smiled.  
  
"All that matters is you're alive." Nicol said.  
  
"Here, Nicol." Ayame said and a small picture appeared in Nicol's hands. It was Ayame, holding a small blanket and in that blanket was a baby with aqua hair.  
  
"What? I don't understand." Nicol said and Ayame had on a soft smile.  
  
"He's your's, he's our, son. I decided to name him Nate." Ayame said and Nicol nodded.  
  
Nicol snapped out of it at a weird sound. He looked and then screamed. Kira's laser sword had split both Nicol and gundam in half. Athrun starred in shock, along with Yzak and Dearka. Nicol's helmot began to crack and it shattered in the explosion that followed. The gundam blew up and small pieces escaped. The small picture was tattered and torn from the explosion, but still remained. It slowly floated in space. Kira starred in shock and caught a glimpse of the picture that had floated towards him. The young person on the picture looked just like Athrun, but Kira knew it was a girl, and she was holding a young baby.  
  
"What have I done?" Kira asked in a shocked voice. Athrun's gundam just floated there without moving. He couldn't believe that the youngest member of the team was gone, killed by Kira.  
  
"Boys, return." Commander L Creuset's voice came over the intercom and the boys returned, leaving Kira alone. Back On the Versilus, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka were in the lovker room.  
  
"Good ridens." Yzak said and Athrun snapped around. He pulled him up by his neck collor and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Don't you dare say such things like that." Athrun snarled and Dearka tried to calm him down. Yzak knocked open a locker and papers fell out of it. Athrun dropped Yzak and looked at the papers. It was Nicol's sheet music for his piano. Athrun sat back and looked at them. Yzak and Dearka left, leaving Athrun alone. Back on the Archangel, Kira had just returned and just got out of the gundam when he was crowded by others.  
  
"Good job." Kojiro said and slapped Kira on the back. Kira wasn't too happy bout it, but everyone kept telling him good job and then he finally escaped them all. He walked down an empty hallway and bumped into someone. They stopped and turned around. Kira turned around to see a gun being pointed at his head. The person he bumped into was wearing the same outfit as the Le Creuset team.  
  
"What the?!" Kira said and he got a good look at the person. It was a person who looked just like Athrun.  
  
"Athrun????" Kira asked.  
  
"No." The person replied and Kira knew it was a girl and his mind flashed back to the girl in that picture holding the baby.  
  
"You're that girl in the picture holding the baby." Kira said and the girl nodded.  
  
"Like, Nicol. You'll die, also, Kira Yamato." The girl said and more voices were heard. A big group came around the corner and stopped when they saw Kira held at gun point by a girl in red.  
  
"Who are you?" Kira asked.  
  
"Ayame, Ayame Zala." Ayame said and Kira gasped.  
  
"Athrun has a twin?" Kira asked and Ayame stepped forward.  
  
"No, Athrun is my older brother. I, am his younger sister." Ayame said.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Kira asked and the girl smirked, then chucked an outfit at Kira who caught it and noticed it was the same that people who are high ranked in the EA wear.  
  
"I am a spy for Zaft. YOU, Kira, are coming with me. By orders of the Plant Supreme Council and my father." Ayame said.  
  
"But." Kira said and he felt the gun touch his chest.  
  
"Kira Yamato, you're a coordinator. They have the power to summon any coordinator to them, no matter what side they are on. Either you come, or I kill you on spot." Ayame said and Kira gulped. More men appeared and with guns, but Ayame seemed unfassed.  
  
"Stand down. I'll go with you, but tell me why now?" Kira asked and caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, but then she broke out in a scream and he noticed tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"BECAUSE I WON'T STAND BY AND WATCH YOU ESCAPE! NOT NOW! NOT AFTER WATCHING YOU KILL MY FIANCE!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE FRIEND OF MY BROTHER, YOU'RE NOW CONSIDERED AN ENEMY AND YOU WILL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH WHEN I REPORT WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!" Ayame screamed and Kira was shocked.  
  
"You're fiance?" Kira asked and Ayame nodded her head.  
  
"I don't care if I get killed here and now, as long as I take you with me. Athrun promised to take care of Nate, anyway." Ayame said.  
  
"Who's Nate?" Kira said.  
  
"Our son, the son of me and Nicol!" Ayame said and Kira was shocked and he fell to his knees.  
  
"I..I…I didn't…….I didn't mean to……I'm……..I'm sorry." Kira said in shock.  
  
"Kira Yamato, by order of the Pant Supreme Council and ZAFT, I place you under arrest and sentence you to death." Ayame said and Kira slowly stood up. The gun was placed to his head and a shot was fired. Blood slowly flowed down Kira's face, but the blood was not his. Kira felt the gun being lowered from his head and noticed Ayame slowly falling to her knees and then face first onto the ground. A hole right through her back. Kira looked around and saw that Mu La Flaga had been the one to fire. Kira bent down and Ayame's lips moved.  
  
"Kira……………sorry……….now………I can…………..be with……….Nicol." Ayame said and coughed.  
  
"What about Nate? What about your brother?" Kira asked franticaly and Ayame smiled softly.  
  
"They'll……..be………fine……Kira. Take………care. Forgiveness comes………in many…….sizes. It's never………too late………to forgive." Ayame said and closed her eyes one last time. Kira stood up and knew, He had to meet Athrun, meet him on the battle field. 


End file.
